Riot Trooper
Riot Troopers were strong defensive units used by the Falantan Confederation in the Falantan Civil War. Armed to the teeth and heavily armored, they are formidable foes in combat. History While we already know who fired the first shots in the Falantan Civil War, it was also apparent that the Confederation was on the defensive. When military forces were scarce, the local police forces would bolster their manpower. This was a bold move that was similarly pulled off by the Allies in Red Alert 3, but occasionally, a diamond in the rough would appear... Their armor? Unrivaled. Their weapons? As brutal as they came. They are heros to the people of the Confederation and civilian casualties are scarce because of them. They stand strong against infantry, no matter how many they may be, and deadly force is always authorized. They hardly even flinch when getting shot, too, which has led to ErrorLandian Warriors apprehending them (which is fairly ironic) instead of killing them, to be taken back to their base of operations for closer examination. From the intel picked up from blood tests and behavioral pattern studies, they were allegedly pumped with drugs such as steriods and painkillers shortly before going into battle. This explains their brutality, and so rehabilitation programs were freely offered to Riot Trooper veterans who survived the war. Some of them were actually addicted to the drugs and so could not stop taking them until they either died an untimely death or be cured of their addiction. To an extent, they are still used by modern ErrorLandian riot police with the exception of drug use (unless prescribed to the individual). They also won’t use AA-12s and instead use SMGs or batons. Usage They should be used against hordes of enemy infantry that would decimate pretty much any other unit with ease. Their shields, which they hold out in front of them at all times, block any and all types of bullets; even a .50 cal can’t hope to penetrate them. Their AA-12 Shotguns do a superb job of streetsweeping and crowd control, which allows them to surpass the Warmonger on how quickly they purge through scores of infantry. Keep in mind, however, that getting hit by anything larger than a standard infantry-focused bullet will stagger them. This is their chance to open fire and is basically the only time they are vulnerable, unless they are throwing flashbangs. Flashbangs are useful tools in law enforcement as they can temporarily blind an opponent. However, Riot Troopers take advantage of a stunned opponent by killing them instead of apprehending them. They can also be used to clear garrisons and would work similarly to a GDI Grenadier in that sense. They are vulnerable when retreating, but will move slightly faster. They will rest their shields when ordered to do so, meaning that they cannot block enemy fire in this state. Quotes When created * Riot trooper ready to go! * Protecting the people of Falanta! When selected * When words fail, I step in. * I’m not crazy, YOU’RE crazy! * Requesting orders! * Falanta’s finest! * Jacked up and good to go. * What do you have in mind? * Tactical unit! When ordered to move * The wall moves! * Safety first! * Sturdy as a mountain! * I’m walking here! Garrison building * We’ll be safe in there! * Set up in there! * We’ll take it! * Looks safe... Use ability/clear garrison * Flash out! * Tossing flashbang! * Something... special! * I’ve got just the thing! When ordered to attack * Watch for civilians! * They’re next. * *evil laugh* * Deadly force is authorized! * Safety’s off! In combat * They won’t overpower me! * They’re nothing! * I have no soul... * What’s that? You want more?! Retreat * We can’t take ’em all! * We’re oscar mike! * Save yourselves! * We cannot survive here! Category:Heavy Infantry Category:Falantan Confederation